Aaaawwwww
by A-Box-Of-Scraps
Summary: All the Avengers knew about Loki. The evil God who had tried to take over the world with his army, the God of lies who couldn't be trusted with anything. But only Thor remembered Loki. The God of Mischief who could make anybody smile, the little brother that could do anything. And, slowly, the others also realize that Thor may have something there. Tony blames the british accent.
1. It's the accent

**I don't own Loki. If I did, he would have a better hat. I don't own Marvel. If I did, Coulson would be alive. I don't own New York, or there would be a building with 'STARK' on the side. And I don't own the world, or it would be a chaotic mess and self-distruct. Just assume I don't own anything. (Including the picture)**

* * *

So, Thor hard a big 'I told you so' moment after the battle of New York. When Thor had taken the tesseract back to Asguard, and the trussed-up Loki, everybody had been there waiting for him. There had been a long and stressful walk up to the judgement room where Loki's trial would be, and Thor could feel his younger brother trembling, cold, and clammy. He was putting on a brave face though, looking straight ahead, and acting as if he was non-plussed. Odin had taken one look at the defiant and surly Loki, looked at his queen Frigga, then glanced back at Thor.

"This is not the Loki I know. What has been done to him?" he had demanded, and in the ominous silence that ensued, everybody craned for a better look, and Thor admitted that Loki had not been his usual self lately. Suddenly, Thor felt very guilty for all that he had inflicted on his brother.

Turned out that Loki wasn't having such a great day either.

Instead of willingly joining the chitauri, as it was assumed, it was revealed that Loki had fallen into their midst and taken prisoner. Sort of forced into the army, like it was done on Midguard. He returned later that week with Loki, but without the tesseract.

It was awkward. Clint stared at Loki evilly, Tony kept looking pointedly at his new window, and at the floor. Instead of making a full repair, he had fixed the floor, but put a small bronze plack where the hulk had smashed Loki around. 'A God was bullied here,' it read. They had stared at Loki, hostility welling up into the silence.

"Told you so." Thor had yelled, gleefully, "He's NOT evil! The glow-stick of destiny was at it again!"

And so here they were now. 5 months later. Clint and Loki were now best friends. They had bonded over the shared traumatizing experience of mind-hijacking-crud, a shared love of pranks, and the fact that they just both ended up in trouble a lot. Everybody had forgiven Loki of his crimes, and his name was cleared on Earth. Fury and SHIELD thought that, if Loki was here anyway, they might as well just have him play back-up singer in the boy band, so he had joined the Avengers. Everybody was good again, though it had taken a long while.

And then it struck them.

Then it hit them, one at a time, in their own sort of way. With Natasha, it was a accident of walking into the wrong room, and finding the god curled up on his bed, hair in his face, the teddy bear that he denied he had tucked under his arm, and the pillows of his bed strewn everywhere. With Tony, it was coming home and finding both previous Asguard inhabitants MarioKart racing. (Loki lapping Thor for the second time) For Bruce, it was when Loki had delivered a small, shy, smile for the first time in his time on Midgard. For Clint, it was when he had almost ninja-kicked Loki when he dropped upside form the vents and yelled, 'BOO!" in Clint's face. For Steve it was when Loki was trying to look at Steve's drawing notebook and pretending that he wasn't. And for Pepper it was when she came downstairs as 2:00 AM to find Loki on the couch, wearing a onsie, and clutching warm milk, just staring into the twisting flames in the fireplace.

Yeah, it really hit them.

Loki was one of them now.

And he was adorable.

He didn't do it on purpose, just would look at someone sideways with a goofy grin on his face, and his hair falling on his eyes. The person/victim receiving the look would feel an obscene parental urge to tuck the hair behind Loki's ears, and smile warmly at him. Or Loki would be in the middle of a battle, twirling his spear, and taking out the bad guy, and everybody would be thought-screaming, 'IT'S NOT SAFE HERE! RUN AWAY NOW!" or, 'YOU COVER ME, I'M GETTING LOKI TO SAFETY!' At one point in a fight with AIM mutants, Steve had actually suggested that Loki should get back into cover. Loki had delivered a scathing look at Steve, then proceeded to win the battle for them, muttering about 'Gosh-Darn-70's' that nobody really wanted to know about.

It was true though. Without the surly arrogance that had clung the mind-jacked Loki like a cape, all the Avengers could really relate to Thor's side of the story now. There was ambition, some hot-headed-ness, and other such traits, sure, and Loki was by no means a cuddly bunny, but there was a mischievous childlike air to him that just projected innocence and cheer.

Not everybody had the same optimistic views of Loki, though. The council, for one, the mysterious We-want-you-to-nuke-New-York-right-now-because-we- say-so-Furry council, didn't trust Loki at all.

God of tricks, right?

And lies...

But nobody that _really _knew him saw that side. Nobody who _really _knew Loki looked at Loki anymore, immediately thinking 'Traitor.' And nobody who _really _knew Loki mistrusted him anymore. Loki found it gratifying, and found himself considering the Avengers family, or at least part of the group. The Avenger's saw Loki the same way, and Thor was positively glowing because Loki had called him 'Brother' the other day, for the first time since they were children.

So, in short, Loki was a good boy now. The Hulk wasn't threatening the safety of everybody anymore. Tony had been pacified, and even removed the plack at the accidental-heart-melting antics of their resident trickster god. The council was trying to complain, but nobody cared. The answering machines rang through every time, and the death stares that the had councilman gave only worked on the screen.

And that was about when the pranks started.

* * *

**If I get enough reader interest, I will continue with this. If not, it makes an okay stand alone. Reviews fuel the Loki-generating-story-machine in the back.**


	2. Not the accent

**I own nothing but my genius mind, which cranked this idea out at three in the morning. **

* * *

_Flash flash!_

"Tony, over here!"

_Flash flash flash!_

"Do you have any comments on the recent scandal of animal testings at Stark Industries?"

_Flash flash!_

_"_Mr. Stark, could you answer a few questions for me?"

_Flash!_

_"_Tony, what are your thoughts on the new direction that your company has turned in?"

_Flash flash flash flash!_

"Mr. Stark! Can I have a few more moments of your time?"

_Flash flash!_

_"_Tony!"

_Flash!_

"Mr. Stark!"

_Flash!_

"Over here!"

* * *

Tony smiled winningly at the crowd of reporters smushed in his doorway, told them he had no comment, and retreated into his tower. Horrible day. First off, he had woken up to find all the toast and eggs mysteriously gone. Noramaly, that was no big deal. But if you were a certain billionare, and toast/omelettes were the only breakfast food you knew how to make, then it was a big deal. Since he was already late for his meeting (he wouldn't usually care, but Pepper had threatened him with no lab privileges if he didn't show up) he just had to skip breakfast. In the middle of the meeting, somebody kept phoning him and hanging up, earning 'The look' from Pepper. All in all, everything that could go wrong did go wrong.

Loki was sitting on the couch, eating a slice of buttered toast.

Suddenly everything made sense.

"Afternoon." said the culprit simply, taking a bite out of the toast. Tony snatched the toast out of his hands, and devoured it. Loki snickered a little bit, watching the reporters that Tony's security was pitching out into the lawn. "Bad day?" Tony stared at him a moment.

"Yes, and you would be in no way involved in that...?" All the eggs that had been stashed in the air vent above Tony fell down and broke on his head, leaving him covered in egg yolk, shells, and gooey grossness.

"Loki'd!"

* * *

Bruce Banner stared around his room, horror written all over his face. This could not be happening. It was impossible. It was scary. It was TO MUCH TO HANDLE. His eye twitched in a worry some manner.

No, it was not a hallucination.

The 1D fan club paraphernalia was still there, and very much real. He closed his eyes, remembering all the deep breathing that his teacher back in Caluta had told him. His careful, calm, focus evaporated when 'What makes you beautiful' blared out of his radio. His first thoughts: Tony. Then remembered that Tony had been dragged around to meetings all day, and wouldn't have any time to do something like this. He could safely rule out himself, Steve, Tony, Pepper, and probably Natasha. So that left Clint and Loki. Deciding that he would confront Clint first, he kicked a cushion with Harry's face on it out of the way. He took a deep breath to contain 'The Other Guy,' who seemed to think it would be a great idea to smash down the door, the room, and the entire floor, just to anialate the photos pasted everywhere.

He staggered into the elevator, and pressed the button for Clint's floor. When he got out, his jaw dropped open.

He could safely rule Clint off the list of pranksters, unless he would design his own room like a tropical jungle, complete with noises and live monkeys. He glanced at Clint, who's bed was precariously perched in a palm tree, and still asleep. He would get a nasty surprise when he woke up...

Bruce quickly retreated back into the elevator before a monkey could, and went down to Loki's floor. When he opened the door, Loki was just sitting there, on his bed, smiling creepily at him. Bruce closed the door sold slowly backed away.

* * *

Then problem wasn't Steve's notes mysteriously disappearing, the problem was the public humiliation that came from it. He smiled blankly into the live TV camera that was broadcasting his face all over America. Then Steve glanced down at his card-with-the-speach-on-them-less hands, and shuffled awkwardly. He took a deep breath, and decided to just wing it. I mean, nothing to worry about, right? Tony did it all the time. How hard could it be? Steve took a deep breath, looked into the camera again, and promptly forgot what he was supposed to be speaking about.

* * *

Loki turned on the TV and flipped to channel five, humming 'What does the fox say,' quietly to himself. Steve was there, face flushed and embarrassed, clearly randomly blabbing about faith and hope and believing in yourself to get through it. He fumbled around for a few more minutes, before finally managing to bring the impromptu speech to a close.

"Yeah," he finished, flustered, "And that's my view on... yeah." The newscaster smiled at him, consolingly.

"Of course, Mr. Rogers. But you didn't answer my question. What is your view on animal testing?" Loki grinned as he bent over and fed Steve's notes into the fireplace. The look on Steve's face was totally worth whatever was going to happen later.

* * *

Loki's next plan needed more planning and foresight. There wasn't much that could shake the unflappable Black Widow, and she was next on Loki's list. There was an uncomfortable couple of weeks, while Thor and Natasha tried to judge who was next to be pranked. Loki was acting as normal as he could, but you could still practically have cut the tension with a knife. At last, the opportunity to get Natasha presented itself.

"Nat," Loki asked Natasha, sweetly, when it was his turn to play, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Natasha replied promptly, never one to back down from a challenge. Loki smirked. His plan wouldn't have worked if she had said Truth, so, point for him.

"I dare you to go into the attic and spend 5 minutes there." Natasha gave him a _That's the lamest dare ever- Really, that's all you could think of? _look, but disappeared into the elevator. Loki hummed quietly to himself, grinning at the others in the room, who were watching with bemused expressions. He didn't have to wait long.

"GGAAAHHH!" she shrieked, and there was a thumping noise as she trampled down the stairs. Loki burst into laughter as Natasha flew by him- and only Clint's eyes were good enough to see the spiders in her hair. However, even Bruce could see the bat.

* * *

"This has gone on long enough, brother." Thor boomed, managing to corner Loki on his way to the library. Thor scowled, to hide his amusement. His brother was a wreck. Loki had bags under his eyes, his stomach was growling with a need for food, and he was balancing a stack of books that was so high he could hardly see over it.

"No, really, Thor-" began Loki, "I'm good, I just need to finish this chapter-"

"-No, Loki, you need to eat something, and sleep for a good long while. Maybe take a nap. I will bring you sustenance." Loki rolled his eyes, which was pretty cute. The kind of thing an annoyed little brother would do when told to clean out his room.

"Thor. A nap? What are we, five?" Thor snatched the books out of Loki's hands, pointing down the hall.

"You. Kitchen. Now." Loki scowled, but yawned, which kind of blew any chances he'd had. Seemingly realizing that the battle was already lost, Loki skulked into the kitchen and started to peck at a bowl of cereal. (A rather delightful sugary Midguardian creation) Thor took the books up to Loki's room and dumped them rather unceremoniously down on th bed. Then he saw the book on the top of the stack, and couldn't help but chuckle.

**Loki. The Trickster God of Asgard.**

* * *

Loki wolfed down his cereal, but kept a ear open for Thor's yell. He had yelled himself when reading that particular book, and it had prompted him to do some research of his own on his family tree. After proving all the claims from that... that... _abomination _of a chapter four, he had decided that, well, it would be most amusing if Thor 'found' the book.

* * *

**Chapter four: Children.**

**Loki had 6 kids. The first 3 were sired upon a giantess named Angerboða. Váli (or Áli) and Narfi were Loki's sons by his wife Sigyn, who was a giant goddess of Ásgarð. Sleipnir's birth is a bit strange since Loki was his *mother*! Loki transformed himself into a mare (female horse) in order to distract a stallion named Svaðilfari, which belonged to a certain giant. The stallion impregnated Loki, and the eight-legged Sleipnir was the result.**

**Loki did something similar in the poem Lokasenna, a lot of which is taken up Loki hurling insults at his fellow gods. At one point during the exchanges, Óðinn accuses Loki of spending eight years in the form of a woman on earth serving as a milkmaid to a troll or giant to whom he, in his female form, bore children. We are not given the number, gender or names of these offspring, but if Óðinn's accusation is true then Loki had *more* than six kids.**

Thor screeched and came hurling down the stairs.

* * *

When Thor thundered (A/N: Thor thundered? Anybody else getting my genius?) down the stairs into the kitchen, the Avengers were gathered (A/N: I spared that time. I seriously considered saying the Avengers Assembled.) around Loki and his cereal, most of which seemed to be slopped down Loki's shirt, the rest of which was soggy from being ignored to turn mushy all by itself. Loki was cackling like crazy, laughing his face off, but Thor did not care.

"LOKI! WHAT?! WHEN?! KIDS-!" he couldn't even form full sentences which- of course- only made Loki laugh harder. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF BROTHER, FOR I AM MOST ASTONISHED AND ENRAGED AT WHAT I HAVE FOUND IN THIS BOOK!" he howled, "AND I CARE NOT WHAT YOU EXCUSES ARE!" Loki managed to pull himself together somewhat.

"Careful, Thor, your Asgard is showing. And how can I explain myself if you care not what I say?" Thor just scowled until Loki burst into laughter again.

"What," interjected Clint, "Is going on here?" he fixed Loki with a death glare. "Not more monkeys, right?" Loki positively howled, and fell off his chair. Natasha put her foot on his chest, then ever so slowly moved it so it was smushing his face.

"You have," she said softly, "three seconds." The threat was clear, so when the foot was removed, Loki sat up and explained himself as best he could.

"It's fake. I found the Midguardian book and almost had a heart attack, but I have conducted extensive research on this subject. Besides, I would know if I spent all that time as the opposite gender. Rest assured, Thor, you are not an uncle. I just though it would be funny..." he laughed again, then quickly stopped and glanced at Natasha.

"Could you?" Tony asked curiously, "Turn into a girl? I mean, is that even possible?" Loki shrugged.

"Probably. I mean, there are spells for practically everything." Loki saw Natasha's evil smile, and the way that she and Tony smirked at each other, but didn't think much of it.

* * *

"Loki," she called across the room, later that night, "Truth or dare?" Loki frowned, debating.

"Dare." Then, when he got his dare, and when he remembered the smirk from earlier, and recalled the unusual question...

... THEN he got it.

Karma always comes around...

* * *

**Ta-Da! That's the end of ch. 2. COUGHCOUGH ExceptForTheSurpriseChapter3ThatIMIGHTPostIfEnough PeopleTellMeThatThey WantGirlForADare!LokiAsAnotherChapter COUGHCOUGH**

_I would really love and appreciate reviews! I mean, this chapter is more then twice as long as the first one!_


End file.
